


Gundam Shenanigans

by Skeren



Series: World Glimpses [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, F/M, Gen, Isolation, Multi, Obsession, Rough Sex, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted Gundam Wing oneshots found on a final sweep through my old files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bit too Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these were written in 2004 and 2005.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy thought she was unnoticed in her spying.

Dorothy had long wondered what would happen if the pilots got drunk. Now she had her chance to watch it in action, and it was proving to be highly entertaining. It was a reunion party, but it easily showed that they were all picking up right where they left off. She settled in to watch the show through the live feed she’d been thoughtful enough to rig in Quatre’s mansion the month before.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The party wasn’t going at all how Duo had expected. He was backing rapidly away from two drunk, extremely interested looking Asians. “Now now, you guys don’t be looking at me like that if you don’t mean it.” He held up his hands as he smiled, trying to make it into a joke. He quickly regretted saying a thing when he was tackled by the pair, overeager hands summarily destroying his favorite shirt and partially undoing his pants before he could get loose to hide in the next room over. “Damn it! What the hell has gotten into you two???” He leaned against the door as he heard them start to argue, about him of all things. He wasn’t sure whether to be pleased, or terrified, that the pair were reacting this way to a few drinks. He peeked out of the room after a huge crash echoed through the wall. “Everyone okay?” Heero and Wufei had frozen with the loud clatter, blinking out of their glaring match as Duo came out of hiding. 

Heero looked over. “I knew you’d come out!” 

Wufei snorted. “He came out for me, not you Yuy!” 

Heero shook his head. “He came out for me!” There was threat in his voice as he turned towards the other Asian, and Duo took the opportunity to inch through the door to the hall. Unfortunately for Duo, the drunk pair heard. “Hey! Come back!”

-*-*-*-*-*-

Dorothy stared at the chase in rapt fascination before looking at another screen. Trowa and Quatre were in the kitchen.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Quatre swayed into Trowa as he got close to the other teen, a goofy smile on his face. “Trooooowa! Kiss me!” 

Trowa leaned down to do just that before he caught sight of Wufei and Heero, and he ducked around Quatre to look out the door after them, leaving Quatre to fall face first on the floor. “Heero and Wufei?” It was a mutter, the alcohol fogged mind of his latching onto the fact that he saw two sexy Asians. He quickly made up his mind, he could always screw Quatre, but the Asians… He took off out the door. “Wufei, Heero, my loves! Come back to me!” 

Quatre pushed himself up off the floor, a pissed off look written all over his face. “I don’t think so.” Lurching to his feet, the blonde then headed out the door, murder in his eyes. “Trowa, get your ass back here right now!”

-*-*-*-*-*- 

“I always knew that boy had fire.” Forked eyebrows rose in amusement and she skipped to another camera, where Duo, breathing hard, had just stumbled across Zechs, who was, in his utter stupor of drunkenness, going through a feminine wardrobe. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

Duo closed the door behind him and looked around. He’d lost Heero and Wufei but he had no faith in his ability to keep them distracted for long. “Zechs! I didn’t know you were here, hide me, please!”

Zechs looked up, a pink tutu in his hands as he fixed his pale eyes on Duo. “Hmmm, would you wear this?” He was advancing on Duo, who immediately paled. 

Was he the only one sober?? Duo shook his head, and tried to get the door, but Zechs steered him away from it, tucking the pink material over his head before he could get away. “Hey! No!” Duo tried to yank it off, but Zechs simply pulled his braid out of the way and took up where Wufei and Heero had left off, pinning him to the wall as he got rid of his pants and finished applying the girly outfit. 

“There! Pink is so your color.” Zechs released Duo, and watched in dismay as he tried to tug it off. When he went to stop him, Duo ducked under his arm and ran out the door, leaving Zechs to follow, not wanting Duo to ruin the outfit.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“It must run in the family…” Dorothy shook her head, switching cameras expertly.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Duo had managed to get the top half of the tutu off before he crashed headlong into Trowa, thinking, for a brief moment, that he’d run into someone with sanity. Then he heard Trowa talk. “You! Vile stealer of hearts! Wufei and Heero should be mine.” Trowa stomped, and Duo moved around him, catching the tall blonde blur coming from the opposite end of the hall. 

Suddenly, Quatre was there, tackling Trowa and attempting to kiss his mouth off as Duo backed off, looking for a way out. It didn’t take him long to start running before he locked himself in a closet. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

Dorothy pouted as the frantic Shinigami hid, moving from Trowa and Quatre, who were fully distracted, to peek in on Heero and Wufei… who looked to have forgotten about Duo for each other, then back to Zechs as he sat down on a couch, apparently bewildered by his surroundings. “Damn. Fun’s over.” She then turned off her screens.

Dorothy came to Quatre’s mansion around noon the next day, and she could only stare as a well loved, slightly bruised Duo in a pink dress with ribbons in his hair answered the door. If looks could kill, Dorothy would have been dead. “If you even say one word about what I look like right now, I will so kill you.” Dorothy nodded dumbly before backing up, spinning on her heels to go home and see what she missed between the night before and morning.

-*-*-*-*-*- 

Duo smirked as he saw the girl make a break for it and looked back to the five inside, a large smirk on his face. “Got all the cameras out?”

Quatre nodded, beaming. “I dealt with them all just before she arrived. Did she believe it?”

Duo smirked, going to crawl into Wufei’s lap as he draped himself across Zechs as well, the sofa already fully taken. “Oh, you bet. She looked so smug until I threatened her. Like I’d ever run from any of you.”


	2. Death and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo goes a'killin.

_After the end of the war was announced._

“I had a feeling it would end like this.” The words were no sooner out of Duo’s mouth than he got four completely confused looks from the other four pilots. 

“What are you talking about Duo?” Quatre gave Duo a look of abject confusion, his cute little face scrunching up as he tried to pick apart the cryptic statement. 

Duo felt it was only right to answer him. “You are all going to die.”

“What are you referring to Maxwell?” Wufei crossed his arms, eyeing the seemingly mad braided pilot as he got to his feet. 

Duo just smiled at Wufei in an odd manner and shrugged, popping one of his favorite hard candies into his mouth as he picked up his handheld beam weapon, spinning the staff casually. “I mean, you are all going to die. Watch!” Before anyone could intercept, Duo flicked the weapon on and out, neatly separating Trowa’s head from his shoulders. 

While the others were moving back in shock, Heero got out his secret weapon, no, it wasn’t a gun. It was more of the hard candies that Duo was sucking at. “If you don’t kill me I’ll give you candy!”

Duo turned to look at Heero with narrowed eyes. “How do I know you won’t kill me after I put the weapon down?”

Heero responded by drawing his gun and shooting the retreating Wufei clean through the forehead. “Just like that.”

“Alright, you can live a bit longer…” Duo barely finished his sentence than Quatre sprang forward, knife in hand, and got Heero through the heart. “Or not.” Duo swept forward, using the scythe to leave Quatre in the same state as Trowa. “You know, that went a lot better than I thought it would.” Duo looked around the room and sighed, leaning down to pick the candies out of Heero’s hand before going into another room to make a phone call. 

“Hey Relena! I did like you asked, and I’m all that’s left. So, when do I get that special job you mentioned?” Duo looked at the former queen of the world hopefully.

Relena smiled back. “After we get married, of course.” 

Duo froze. “Married?”

Relena nodded. “Of course. Any objections?”

Duo eyed the screen. “Will there be candy?”

Relena nodded, smile widening. “Of course. See you soon then?”

Duo nodded back happily. “Of course my dear, just let me go get changed.”

Who ever thought it would all come down to a few candies?


	3. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one and only proper songfic I've EVER written.

~All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out places.~

Heero ducked his head as he passed the security guards for the airport; hands tucked into his pockets. It was like he'd never left the war. He'd been running from himself. He'd been running from his comrades... His friends. It had only been two months since that last battle, but everything seemed so washed out to him. Everywhere was the same, and he just had no reason to stay anywhere. Just like he had no reason to tell the others where he was.

~Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere.~

Trowa watched the rain fall down the glass of his bedroom. He had decided to stay for a little while, and he just wanted to leave now. Quatre was a good friend, but he need the circus... He needed to get away. He just couldn't bring himself to go. There was no sun out today. Here the sun was real and not an illusion. It was gratifying to see it, but also strange. He was Nanashi, and this greatness was wasted on a small soul such as he. He could only feel around his cats, but he couldn't get to them. He was trapped by his own will.

~Tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression.~

Dorothy peered into the mirror, her eyes dull as she stared hatefully at herself. She just knew she had failed. All the hard work she had done on the war destroyed by one fool caught in the grip of a machine. She had to be there though; she had to follow the fool. Now it was all gone, and she didn't even have Relena-sama to keep her company. She knew she wasn't the only one to be left alone. Her fingers raised to her face touching the tears that were falling. They never changed her blank expression. She had to create a new goal, now that the old had been destroyed, but for now, she was lost.

~Hung my head, I want to drown my sorrows  
No tomorrows, not tomorrows~

Zechs looked around his self-imposed prison with a wry smile. He was in the middle of a sunlit room, bottle in hand. He'd tried to destroy the world. He'd failed. He didn't really have any problem with having failed that particular mission. But he never won. His sister didn't see him as family. It was what he'd always wanted her to do, right? His best friend was dead, blown to bits by his own personal rival. Zechs toasted the bottle to the air, a sad, mockery of a smile crossing his face. 'Hope you like your victory.' He looked around the room before stumbling, falling onto the floor, his head down. He just knew this was pointless, but he kept on going. He had debts to repay.

~I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying,   
Are the best I ever had.~

Duo woke, an odd little smile on his lips. He'd been sleeping a lot in the past few months. Hilde had turned him away after the first month, and now, three months later, he was on the street. He'd always been Shinigami, but he never thought that dreams of his own demise could be so sweet. He was starting to crave them. All the others had abandoned him, and he was alone. Those dreams... He could taste the ambrosia that oblivion was swiftly becoming. Not that he hadn’t longed for it before… After the church, and Solo… He shook himself, steps jaunty as he moved off with a card of stolen OZ funds to buy his supper, acting as though he’d never been struck by memories.

~I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles, it's a very  
Mad world, mad world.~

Relena closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she regarded the teddy bear that Heero had given her. She still cared deeply for him. He'd finally decided to let her know he wasn't dead. But what was the bear? A threat? A love note? A symbol? She had to admit she'd never understood the boy she'd followed to the ends of the earth any more than she had seen the betrayal of her ideas from Dorothy. She slowly sat the bear back against the window and turned away. It didn't matter. If he wanted her to know he was alive, he could very well show himself to her.

~Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday.~

Quatre sighed softly, his hands fisted tightly as he looked around at the faces of his siblings. It was his birthday and none of his family was here... He was crying inside. His sisters weren't his family and those he considered close enough to be family were not here. He would wait. Maybe one of the pilots would show up. Maybe one of the Maguanacs would let him know where they were so he could go them. Maybe... Maybe Trowa wouldn't have left him here where he was expected to be the person on the top of the industrial ladder three months ago. He’d been his last hope, and now he was all alone.

~Feel the way, that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen.~

Une set down the folder in her hands, slowly sinking into her seat. There was going to be another rebellion. They had Relena, and they were going to start another fight. Why? She lost the person dearest to her in the last one... Now his little girl was restarting what her father had done all in his power to stop? What evil force out there was determined to destroy that family? Une slowly shook her head, crossing her arms on her desk and resting her forehead on them. Was there never an end to the chaos?

~Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me~

Wufei saw the others. They didn't understand. They couldn't understand what that peace was doing to him. It wasn't a real peace! It wasn't what they fought for. He could see how easily it would fall apart and he would prove it to them. He would relieve his soul of the injustice of stealing his most worthy opponent away from this world by serving his daughter in shattering the false peace. Why were the other pilots here? What were they trying to do? I wasn't who I was before, they didn't know who I was anymore. So why was he frightened?

~Had the teacher tell me, what's my lesson  
Looked right through me, looked right through me.~

MarieMaea was a sad little girl. She was smiling though. It was all going to be all right. She didn't believe in the fight as much as she had the world believing. She wasn't a child anymore, though. She was all grown up at nine years old. No one saw her; they saw a purpose and an icon. In a way, she knew what it was to be Relena Peacecraft. They had that in common, the pair of them. She turned her head, looking at the view screen just in time to catch sight of Relena again being rescued by one of the pilots. It never failed. Wufei tried, but she knew his heart was elsewhere. No one cared just about her.

~I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying,   
Are the best I ever had~

It was all over. Noin looked out over the masses of people, and simply allowed herself to believe. No longer was this threat going to scare her. She had her home, her hope, and her life. She needed nothing else. She turned her head from the crowd, catching sight of Zechs as he moved away from the crowd, his hair a golden banner behind him as he fled. He would not be seen, because he didn’t want to be. Only Noin saw him. She thought she knew him. She didn't though. She would never understand what drove him to try and destroy everything.

~I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles, it's a very  
Mad world, mad world.~

Each person faced each of the others. They all saw the same thing. They were no longer going to be needed. Duo bowed his head, and was the first to turn away from the others. Next was Quatre, his expression sorrowful as he saw how far apart they had grown. Trowa merely shook his head slightly, walking to the doorway. Heero looked to each face or back that was presented to him, and he smiled, a sad smile, but so rare none questioned. Wufei turned from the sad smile, reaching to take the hand of the little girl next to him. MarieMaea could only understand, squeezing the hand that took her own. Relena was there, staring at the tall figure of her brother so sadly. Zechs was in his Preventers uniform, the oddest twist to his lips as he studied the floor. Une shared a look with Noin, each conveying their own message, and neither swaying the other. Dorothy looked at them all, finally breaking the horrible silence that was within each of their broken souls, and fixing it with the oddly fitting words:

~Mad world, mad world.  
All the dreams are walk around  
Mad world... Mad world.~

"It's a mad world, and we survived it. Please, could we make sure not to let any of us be alone anymore?"

And that was that.


	4. The Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't pay to make a pilot desperate.

Duo leaned back against the broken down building that had once been a church, a bitter smile on his face as he regarded the street signs in front of him, laden with irony. He’d avoided being seen and known about for a long time after the first war, and it had been for the best. He now wore the dubious title of “Hero” and it was like a chain holding him to the ground. 

After Mariemaea’s failed coup, the pilots had been confined to Earth, no longer allowed on shuttles or to fly. To Duo, it was torture, and his quick mind couldn’t help making connections that just weren’t there. He had found a street called Maxwell. It was named after him, and he couldn’t help a dark amusement that it ran through both the best, and the worst, parts of Sanq. He then looked to his right, where another street lay. 

Duo let out a bitter laugh, pushing away from the ruin he’d been lurking in for the last hour as he came to stand near the gray sign. “Skyline.” Duo shook his head as he spoke, then tilted his head to look at the blue sky so high above him. “Yeah, that’s where I want to be. In the Skyline. In the clouds, space. Damn fools took Wufei’s actions as a rule and stole space from me. It’s the only place I ever wanted to be…” Duo shook his head roughly, looking back to the signs.

He was in the bad part of town, the abandoned places that left so much that could be done, and it suited as irony. He looked to the cross street of Maxwell and Skyline. “And then there is Fortune. The only way that me and the sky are ever gonna get anywhere near each other again. Why is it that it’s in the most hopeless area of the city, eh?” He asked the question of thin air, a smile twisting his lips as he shook his head. “Because it’s for the desperate, but I knew that.” Duo shook his head again, hitching his backpack higher on his shoulder.

He saluted the signs and started moving down Fortune. “And I’m desperate.”

* * *

It was in the news the following week that the Preventer monitoring station for air traffic had been bombed, and the records wiped. Duo smirked as he saw the broadcast. “Thanks for the inspiration.” He flicked a mocking salute down on the Earth from space, then adjusted his controllers. He was headed to the Asteroid Belt, and he knew that space would never be stolen from him again.


	5. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo didn't realize that this particular 'Playtime' had been recorded. But, on reflection, he really should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my Entry into the Sabintha Challenge, which was to get every rare pairing possible written. It was a series of stories all set in the same universe, as indicated by the references in this fic.

Yarien Winner slipped up next to Sabintha with a wide grin on her face. She was greeted by a curious look. “I finally got my entrance vid, Sabintha darling. Interested?”

The blond woman turned, eyes lighting. Yarien could make it worth her time to look at the prize immediately. “Oh definitely.”

~~~{*}~~~

Duo moved out to get his mail, a bit curious and wary all at once as he found a package in the mail addressed to him. He checked the return address and saw Sabintha’s address there. He was over the idea of being caught on tape. He’d started to anticipate them, really, but usually they were addressed to both he and Heero. This one wasn’t. 

Heero came out to the living room as he heard the front door close. “Did we get anything?” 

Duo nodded, still eyeing the package like it might bite him. He didn’t know what was on it. Why wasn’t it addressed to them both? Sure, they’d gotten a few of his exploits with the other pilots, but he could swear they’d gotten footage for all of them already. Okay, he wouldn’t swear, but this was still disturbing.

Heero moved closer, peering over Duo’s shoulder. “It’s another one from Sabintha.” 

Duo nodded a bit, eyes riveted on the package as he set the other mail down and carefully opened it, his eyes scanning over the title before freezing. There was little hope in his mind that he wasn’t seeing what he was seeing. “DM/ZM #1: Playtime.”

Heero plucked the vid from Duo’s fingers, turning it over in his hands to read the title, mouthing it with morbid fascination. Then, he grinned, his dark blue eyes sweeping over to look at Duo, who, to all appearances, looked like a mouse in a trap. “I want to watch it.”

Duo stared at Heero for a few long moments before nodding, a relieved look crossing his face. Heero hadn’t ever _asked_ him what happened the first time he’d been captured, and he hadn’t wanted to tell. “Looks like the Hentai squad has struck again.” Duo’s voice had no anger though. He wanted to see what exactly was on the damn vid! He waited impatiently as Heero settled before pushing play, moving back to watch.

~~~{*}~~~

The first part of the vid was a teenage girl dressed in a red pantsuit. She had long black hair, and looked incredibly pleased with herself. “Now, I’m not really into the lengthy speeches that I just know some of you put on these things. I am Yarien Winner, and I bring to you this capture, that I have humbly named ‘Playtime’.”

The screen changed then, blurring for a moment before coming back into focus in what could only be a bedroom. There was the sound of scuffling just out of range from the camera’s sight before a black-clad form with a long braid was unceremoniously tossed on his ass in the middle of the camera’s view. 

“Fuck you too, you bastards! You could have at least been a little nice about it!” Duo’s unmistakable voice was apparently ignored as the sound of locks clicking into place echoed into the room. “Yeah, at least _this_ cell has a fucking decent bed.”

“You really shouldn’t be so crude.” The smooth voice came from behind Duo, sending him spinning around to face the person behind him. It turned out to be none other than Zechs Merquise who stepped out from a small doorway that had been concealed by the layout of the room.

“What’s it to you?” Duo crossed his arms, the expression on his face clearly doubting any pure motives for the tall blonde to be in here with him.

“To me? To me it is nothing. I hear far worse every day out among the other soldiers.” Zechs flicked his hand in dismissal of the idea, moving to the visible camera and clicking it off, causing the view of the room to change to one he clearly hadn’t realized was there. “That doesn’t mean I’d care for hearing you speak like that.”

“Then why bring it up in the first place?” Duo sounded scornful, annoyed. He wasn’t in the mood to play games with the famous any more than he’d been with the grunts.

“Merely trying to start on a civil topic. I have a proposition for you. Nothing that you can’t turn down, but it is an offer I wouldn’t normally make.” Zechs ran his fingers over the edge of his mask, considering. 

Duo eyed Zechs and spoke with clear distrust in his voice. “And what kind of proposition would it be?” 

Zechs took a deep breath, then released it, taking his mask off and setting it aside before moving towards Duo. “You happen to be a gundam pilot, do you not?”

Duo peered into the revealed features, a bit stunned that the man was far from ugly like he’d heard he was. “Of course I am! Why else would I be a prisoner here still?” Duo crossed his arms, shivering a bit as pale blue eyes met his dark blue-violet ones.

“Of course, I just had to hear you say it. I’ve had this idea since the gundams descended to Earth that simply won’t leave me be, and I was hoping you could oblige me.” Zechs moved to the side, leaning back onto the bed as Duo watched in apparent bewilderment.

“What would that idea be?” Duo’s voice came out a tad huskier than he’d wanted and he cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably on his feet as he watched the sensuous display going on in front of him. 

“What would it be like if I were to risk myself serious injury… By having one of you pilots to bed me?” Zechs had slid to the side, legs curled under him as he knelt in place, watching Duo’s reactions closely.

Duo shook his head, trying to clear it of this completely and totally alluring dream that had appeared out of nowhere to nag at his mind. No way one of his most important enemies was asking him to fuck him. “I am awake right?”

Zechs couldn’t help a chuckle, fingers going to his uniform as he undid the buttons there, then brushed the first layer of material aside as near violet eyes watched every action of his hands. “Of course. Before you ask why you, and not one of the others, I saw you, and decided that you were perfect.”

Duo had been moving towards the bed, and suddenly found his hands over Zechs’, stilling his actions before brushing them away to continue them for himself. “You want to be afraid you’ll be hurt?” Duo’s voice lowered, taking on a dark quality. “Then I am perfect.” His fingers abruptly changed from calmly unbuttoning to methodically shredding the clothes. His quick actions left Zechs splayed out over the bed nude before him. “I’ve never done this before.” 

Zechs was watching Duo; his breath picked up with the excitement of the moment. That wildness, he wanted it. He may not be able to keep it, but he wanted it for this brief time. He pushed up to his elbows, heedless of his arousal and nudity for a brief moment. “Do you want to do this to me? With me?”

Duo drew in a deep breath as he shoved the larger teen back against the bed, leaning in to speak close to his face before he nipped over his chin, then down the line of his neck. “To you. I don’t trust you enough to do it with you.”

Zechs visibly shivered at the silky tone to Duo’s voice. The smaller teen reached down to undo his fly, eyes intent on Zechs. His other hand threaded into Zechs’ hair and gave a slight pull that brought forth a low purr and an answer when he took too long. “To me then.”

“Yes, to you.” Duo leaned in, kissing Zechs full on the mouth, at last, teeth nipping over his lower lip as he shimmied out of his pants. “Only to you, not with, but that’s what you asked me to do, isn’t it?”

Zechs closed his eyes, hand reaching up beneath the pillows above him for the lube he hoped that Duo would be willing to use. “Yes, that’s exactly what I want.” He arched up into the smaller form as arousal met arousal, a gasp falling from his lips. 

Zechs offered the little tube to Duo, and the braided teen took it, watching Zechs closely. He decided it wouldn’t hinder the idea, and set about running the cool oil over himself as he descended for another kiss, his free hand playing over muscle and taut skin. He moved the oil to Zechs seconds later, kneading the sensitive area with his fingers before drawing away, giving Zechs little time to do anything but groan as he was deprived of the sensation much too soon. Duo then placed himself at the ill-prepared entrance, leaning over Zechs with a sound near a growl. “You want me to take you, then beg it from me.” Duo slid a hand down, fingers twisting a nipple slightly. Zechs gasped sharply, eyes closing as the twist was met with a tug to his hair, his own hands ghosting up Duo’s sides only to quickly be restrained at his sides, all other touch abandoned. “Beg.”

Zechs whimpered in the back of his throat, and he peered up at the fierce eyes of the teen above him. “Please. Please, take me now.” Zechs had asked for this to toss away his pride for a little while, so he’d damn well do it properly. He flexed his hips up against Duo, and the braided teen grinned darkly.

“My pleasure.” Duo gave a quick, hard thrust, his eyes closing as he took in the heat around him, a low groan escaping his throat. His eyes flickered open and he met the icy blue of Zechs’. Then he just let go, putting all his passion and strength into his willing captive. His thrusts were sharp and hard, drawing an array of gasps and groans from the blonde as he moved over him. He came in a flurry of shudders that left him gasping. After he spent himself, he could still feel Zechs’ arousal against him, and he found he simply did not care enough to do anything about it. 

Odd as it was, Zechs didn’t really care either. “Thank you.”

Duo smirked, rolling away from the blonde and putting his clothes back into place with quick fingers. “Just think of it as playtime, won’t you?” 

Zechs pushed himself gingerly up into a seated position, tongue flicking over his lips briefly. “Oh, I will.” After a quick mental debate, the blond inclined his head to the now fully dressed teen before ducking back out of the room the same way he’d entered, taking his tattered clothes with him.

~~~{*}~~~

Heero was staring at the screen, and he slowly turned his wide-eyed gaze on Duo. “I’ve never seen you so…” Heero trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

Duo pried his eyes from the screen, and his mind from the memories, to look at Heero. “So..?” He wasn’t exactly eager to face questions at the moment, the reminder of that particular encounter renewed in his mind, leaving him in a very, very aroused state.

Heero shook his head a little, a slow, lecherous grin inching across his face. “So in charge of a sexual situation.”

Duo returned the look, crawling over Heero. “What do you think about me showing you?” The only response he got to that was a pleased smile.

~~~{*}~~~

Zechs eyed the package he’d gotten in the mail from Sabintha dubiously before popping it into the tape player. Certainly it wasn’t… “Damn it! I thought I’d gotten all the cameras in there!” 

It was.


	6. Everything has an Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything has an ending. The ending is sometimes the beginning. But sometimes the end is just an end, an abyss of loathing, hate, and sadness that a person can never overcome. Other times, the end is it’s own special happily ever after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very attached to using that opening line as a summary apparently, if my author notes are anything to go by.

“Everything has an ending. The ending is sometimes the beginning. But sometimes the end is just an end, an abyss of loathing, hate ,and sadness that a person can never overcome. Other times, the end is it’s own special happily ever after.”

He let his eyelashes flutter shut with a wave of self-loathing. He had a reason to hate himself. There was a reason he was kneeling before the headstone with that once so lively body beneath it. He’d come after the others had left, knowing his reception wouldn’t be that of welcome. He’d killed him. It was sheer stupidity that had caused the death, letting paranoia get a hold on him like that. Idiot fool had always claimed he’d be the death of him, and he’d been more than right. 

It had been a dark night, and he’d been unable to sleep for nearly two days. Duo had surprised him, in that way he’d never been able to understand. He’d jumped around the corner of his powerless apartment, one of those mysterious grins on his face, and he’d shot him. It had been a clean death, and Heero cringed away from the memory of what he’d done. He hadn’t even meant to, but the reflex… He’d just woken from a half-hour of nightmares after a couple days of no sleep… It had been purely bad timing. And now he was dead. 

Heero placed the black metal in his hands at the base of the tombstone and bowed his head, his tears finally leaking free. “I was going to give those to you soon my friend. I knew you’d like to have part of Deathscythe.” He paused, running his fingers over the inscription in the ebony marble they’d found. “I’m sorry Duo.” He didn’t linger any longer, rising to his feet and striding away on swift feet. He knew the others would come, if not at that moment, then eventually. He wasn’t the only one with regrets.

-o-o-o-o-

Only Relena and Howard had made it to the main funeral out of Duo’s loved ones, and the press and fanfare had failed to be counted in that number. After, the other pilots hadn’t dared come, though each paid their own tribute. There had been retribution for Duo’s death in the form of a new type of revolution, and it had had a ripple effect. He hadn’t been a street rat in the end. He’d been Relena’s right-hand man, wielding political power in a way that only a war hero could. He’d changed so much in the few years since the war, and he’d been well on his way to uniting everything together at last. The mistake that night had effectively destroyed the ideal he’d created.

It was a few days before another person came to the graveside, having been told by his sister of the ruin. He should have been the first to know after what Heero had done, and yet he hadn’t. Apparently his place in political circles on a remote new colony was far more important than attending the funeral of his husband. He hadn’t even been told until the night before when he saw on the news what had happened. So here he was, saying goodbye to the love of his life. He’d been talking to him for hours.

“I told you, you little fool. You never could listen to me, could you? Sure, I hadn’t known you as long as anyone else we knew, but I still knew them… I love you though.” Zechs trailed off into a hoarse whisper, his voice unable to take any more as he crouched on the ground in the beautiful place that Duo had often come to think in. It was at the edge of a national forest. That, at least, they’d remembered to do while he was not there. “And your will was a stupid, frightening bit of foresight Duo. How had you known?” There was another pause as he gathered himself, feeling both amused and sad he’d been outwitted that one last time. “I’ll miss you.” Looking down to the copy of the will he held in his hands, he could only shake his head over Duo’s humor. He’d managed to get the last laugh even in death.

Duo had written the will the morning he’d died, and that alone was suspect. His phrasing was almost playful, and within the lines he made it clear that his family was not to grieve for him. He knew he wouldn’t live forever. He even had the gall to tell them not to fight too hard over those old socks of his. There was an order to his husband telling him to stake out one of the other pilots instead of wasting away without him, the words practically an order, with a clear innuendo as to who the ‘other pilots’ was honestly referring to. But the thing that was truly astounding was the last thing on the will. His last wish was that whoever killed him be forgiven of the crime. It was clear he’d known, somehow, what was to happen, and he’d done the will just so that his accidental murderer and husband would end up in close quarters for the next year. He always had loved irony.

The tombstone was simple, ebony marble carved with fine flowing letters.

“Some people knew me as Duo Maxwell. I didn’t start out like that. I started out as Kid, until someone died to name me. Now that I’m gone, pass the name on.

AC 180 to AC 199 

In the words of the wise 

The End, because there’s no such thing as Happily Ever After.”


	7. If you want it to be, Wish it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre gave in to a bit of whimsy... with excellent results.

Quatre stared out of his room with a slight frown on his face, eyes tracing back and forth over every line of the city outside. He wasn’t sure if he should be pleased with this safe house, or angry with it for dangling something in his reach that he already knew wasn’t his to have. Sighing deeply, the blond pushed away from the window, then picked up his cloak as he pulled it around his shoulders and tugged up the hood. Then again, there was no accounting for his shock upon realizing Heero had chosen a medieval playing town as his meeting point with him. Who’d have ever considered it?

Shaking off his thoughts, Quatre moved out of the old building to look around the town. There was something good about his being met here, all the players valued their privacy very highly and would never think to pry. He nodded to a couple of the women he passed, smiling at them. No need to be rude after all the courtesies they’d been paid was there?

Quatre let his feet carry him, not really paying attention until he realized he’d wandered his way right out of the town and was standing beside an old well. “The irony. I didn’t think anything like this still existed.” Quatre glanced around for a moment, looking to see if anyone was around. “I’m just being superstitious, I know better than to believe in old legends…” Nobody was there. “There can’t be any harm in it though.” 

Quatre smiled, considering the tale he’d once heard that said if you threw a coin into a well, it would grant you a wish. He really had thought he was above such silly superstition, but he couldn’t help the urge to lend himself to the childish fancy. “What could it hurt? It’s not like it would come true anyway…” Quatre shook his head, a small smile crossing his face as he dropped a small silver coin into the well. “I wish that I had a chance with Heero, I don’t care how brief.” Hearing the satisfying plop of the coin hitting the water, he suddenly felt oddly rejuvenated. Holding onto that feeling tightly, Quatre returned to the village.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Heero stared at Trowa for a long moment, his eyes flaring with annoyance. He’d left the safe house with Quatre a week ago, but he’d been feeling a little off ever since. Trowa, ever observant, had noticed. Heero couldn’t help feeling the need to get away from his lover as he was asked about what was bothering him. “I just don’t know.” Heero shook his head, moving forward to brush his fingers across Trowa’s cheek. “Let me think about it.” 

Trowa gave a reluctant nod, and he didn’t try to stop Heero as the smaller teen pulled away to leave the room. For this, Heero was thankful. He knew his lover would understand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quatre moved through the city, having placed his Gundam somewhere off in the large park, and now he had to find his way to the little house they were all staying in. Okay, so ‘all’ only referred to him, Heero, and Trowa, but what else did you expect? This found Quatre, who was too concentrated on working his way to the door, suddenly on top of a very startled Heero after being shoved from behind. 

Their eyes met, and something clicked in Heero’s eyes the second Quatre registered who he’d landed on. Rather than getting up, Quatre leaned down, kissing Heero full on the lips as he slid his hands up under his neck. Heero, apparently far from startled, tilted his head to welcome the kiss, much to Quatre’s elation, and wrapped his arms around him. It wasn’t a long kiss, and soon, both drew up for air, oblivious to the suddenly empty street as the crowd all suddenly headed off to other places. Quatre stared down at Heero, and Heero returned the stare. 

“You can get off me now.” Heero released Quatre, waiting for the blonde to move away. 

Quatre suddenly seeming to realize where they were, got to his feet to offer Heero a hand up. He caught sight of something in a window that made him lurch slightly as Heero got to his feet. It was a sign that said ‘Wishes can come true.’

Heero seemed to notice Quatre’s preoccupation, and followed his startled gaze to the window. A slow smile curved his lips, and he leaned in closer to the blonde to whisper. “You know, I won’t tell, if you don’t.” Satisfied Quatre’s startlement had been transferred to him, Heero then wandered inside, once again completely at ease. 

Neither one noticed Duo looking at the scene from the end of the street with a small grin. “Yeah, wishes do come true guys. Just keep wishing.” With a little salute to the empty street, Duo headed off, being sure he was never noticed.


	8. Living the Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo finds out who his _real_ family is.

_AC 198, Winter._

He was completely and totally miserable, the water having penetrated his clothes from the snowstorm he’d arrived in. He hadn’t had anywhere to go. He’d just fled. He remembered it. The scene he’d left on L2 vivid before his eyes even in the face of the deadly snowstorm. He needed the pilots. He smirked. He could remember when they’d never needed each other. They’d been solo artists! Then he’d met up with Hilde. They’d gotten to be the best of friends, like brother and sister really. Duo was betrayed though. The pilots had an understanding in case this sort of thing happened. The pilots all understood. They’d never be alone again, running for their lives with no haven. Duo didn’t know how to find them though. They were in hiding. He was freezing to death as he tried to figure out how to contact them. He couldn’t let anyone else find them, and it was Hilde’s fault. She’d betrayed him, accused him of things he would never do when he said he could not return her affections.

Duo shuddered again as cold seeped into his bones. Those days are gone. No more sister for Duo, the woman was a betrayer. Duo had barely caught sight of a tall silhouette moving through the snow, coming from the direction of the city he’d fled once he’d been recognized, when he fell forward in the snow. He hadn’t thought the girl would be so thorough in her effort to spread the word over the “horrible deeds” that he had done. He’d wanted a family so much… No use in following that line of thought. His gaze stayed trained on the figure in front of him as the white coat blew in the hard winds, long pale hair flicking up into pale icy blue eyes. It was one Zechs Merquise. Duo was not unaware of the irony of the moment. A few years before, this man had been an enemy to him. Now he was one of them, a pilot. Someone no longer wanted by society because they were symbols of the darker life. 

A whisper of a thought drifted across his mind as Hilde’s pleading words whispered at his mind: ‘I want you so much Duo… I risked my life for you, you know. The nights can get so long… Please, be with me, I need your touch…’

His own reply had been stunned, confused, and he’d said the first of the words that had destroyed his life. ‘I don’t know what to say…’

She’d been relentless. ‘I never meant to feel this way, please, come with me, be with me. I’ll make sure you’re always well cared for, never hungry or alone ever again. Please, I don’t want to be alone tonight.’

His reply had damned him in her eyes. ‘I don’t want you. I’m not like that! I’d never whore myself for a place to stay, never! I don’t like you that way Hilde; can’t you just keep things how they are now? You know, you as my little sis?’

She hadn’t seemed to understand then, and now he knew what that gleam in her eyes was, fanaticism. ‘What can I do to make you mine?’

He had shaken his head and turned to go to his room. ‘Nothing.’

Duo forcibly yanked himself out of the memories as Zechs reached him; the cool eyes studying the shaking form at his feet while the white material of his coat flared wildly in the wind. “You didn’t even bring a coat.” He said nothing further as he scooped the small shaking figure up into his arms.

Duo glared up at his rescuer, barely able to draw a coherent reply through his chattering teeth. His lips were turning blue from cold. “N…no… T… ta… time!” 

Zechs shook his head, moving quickly back to the car, a shrill whistle piercing the air as he opened the door and pushed Duo into the backseat, following him into the car as his hands started to pick off the wet clothes. “The others should be here in a couple minutes, they hadn’t gotten far.” Zechs was working at the buttons of Duo’s black sopping wet shirt.

“Wha… What…?” Duo just trailed off, shaking hands feebly batting at Zechs’ persistent ones as the blond started to efficiently strip the freezing violet-eyed teen. Darkness was an inviting refuge from the pain. It was falling quickly around him like a shroud from the outside world.

Zechs’ didn’t allow the boy oblivion though, slapping his cheek sharply. “You go to sleep and you might not wake up! Stay awake!” 

Duo tried to focus, not comprehending a word. “What’d you say? What’d I do…?” The second question in a plaintive moan, his harsh shivering not quite bad enough to keep him stuttering through that as well. 

“Stay awake!” Zechs repeated the command as Heero and the others returned, apparently having coordinated the doors outside the car once they saw that the other two were inside. Zechs’ had managed to get the shirts off of Duo, and the braided boy was trembling horribly in the chilled interior of the car.

“S’ cold.” Duo shivered, unable to retain consciousness no matter how hard the others tried to keep him awake.

The last thing Duo could have sworn he heard as he passed into the realm of the dark was a whisper. “How did I fall in love with you?” He must have been wrong though. None of the pilots loved him that way. Right?

* * *

Duo woke to find himself in a press of bodies. More precisely, he woke between two bodies. Naked. Peeking his eyes open the tiniest bit, Duo managed to feel that his companions had boxers on. It was dark wherever it was they were as well. He could tell though that one person in his bed had dark hair, and the other was a blond. Both were larger than he was. Duo repressed his annoyance with an inward sigh. It didn’t narrow it down any; all the other pilots seemed to have grown but him. He was eternally five foot two.

Duo cleared his throat. “I’m awake…” Duo expected his normal smooth voice and was confused when his tones came out a rasp. How long had he been unconscious?

Immediately two sets of eyes fixed on him, dark and light blue. Duo was a bit speechless when he noticed that Zechs and Heero were the ones in bed with him. It was just plain weird. They did the talking before Duo even had the chance. Heero leaned forward and brought a hand up to feel Duo’s face. “How do you feel?”

Duo wanted to pipe up with a nice quip, but his body chose to inform him that it wasn’t happy, his muscles aching. “Like shit.”

Zechs chuckled quietly, leaning back against Duo’s side. “Seems like you’re your normal self. “

Duo frowned at that, confusion seeping in. “How would you know? And why am I naked?”

Heero smirked; pressing Duo back against the bed as the other man tried to get up. “Your clothes were all soaked, leaving you dressed would only have made it harder for us to warm you. The snow drove us off before we reached our initial destination, so we had no other way to help.” His explanation drew a stare from Duo. He hadn’t seen Heero in months, and apparently they had been good to the dark haired teen for him to volunteer the extra information.

“Now that I’m warm, can I get out of bed now?” Duo’s gaze turned from one to the other in confusion. He didn’t really want to move… “Hey, Zechsy, you didn’t answer me. How would you know how I usually am?”

The blond blushed brightly enough that even in the darkness of the room, it could be seen. “You gained my interest in the one year war, and I took the time to gather information since…”

Duo took that in then made a face. “You’ve been spying on me?”

Heero answered for Zechs as the blond buried his face in a pillow. “No, It was more like information gathering. He’s the one that told us we needed to find you.”

Duo gave Zechs a long look. “Alright… Do you think you could convince your sister to stop helping Hilde then?”

Zechs shook his head slowly, with a rueful smile. “She doesn’t see me as her brother.”

Duo muttered something then sighed. “Could one of you get me some clothes though, please? I’d think better if I wasn’t naked.” Heero laughed quietly at that and slipped from the bed. He paused to tug on clothes before going very far then opened the door to a better lit portion of the little cabin, ducking out. Duo blinked at the wash of light and huddled closer against Zechs without thinking. “It is kinda chilly isn’t it?”

Zechs chuckled a bit, draping his arms around Duo. “Why could you not have at least tried to hole up in the city?”

Duo turned an incredulous look on Zechs. “I tried! Your sister is more thorough than OZ ever was putting out the damn bulletins. I was recognized in five minutes and wham, you see where you found me!”

Heero returned to the room, handing Duo his clothes before tossing Zechs his. “The others have been working on this problem. Hurry up and get dressed.”

* * *

Duo was sitting in a circle with the other five pilots from the war, a rueful smile on his face. “You want me to call her?”

Heero nodded. “Untraceable line.”

Quatre smiled a bit, leaning up against Wufei. “We’ve all had problems. It was rather important to get this line created.”

Duo nodded once then took a deep breath, bracing himself. His fingers flew over the twenty number code to reach Hilde’s place on L2 from Earth. He made sure that he could see her, but she couldn’t see him.

“Hello? Who’s there?” Hilde answers on the first ring, staring intently into the screen when she notices that there isn’t visual.

The first sound of her voice causes Duo to clench his fists. He started to tremble; forcibly repressing the urge to attack her voice brought him. It was like he was the young teen he resembled all over again, spoiling for a fight. Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Hilde.”

“Duo! Are you coming back? Can I drop the charges?” She looked so happy, but her eyes were wild, a possessive gleam shining there.

Duo growled under his breath. “I can’t pretend we can still be friends Hilde. Because of what you’ve done, I really don’t want to be. I don’t want to even be your brother anymore. You can just be alone tonight, and every night. You had no right to ask what you did. Understand me?”

Hilde’s face took on a wounded expression. “No, you really don’t mean that Duo! You were meant to be with me! I fell so hard and fast this time… It has to be true love, and you are the person who’s supposed to be my knight in shining armor!”

Duo growled lowly. “I want to say this right, Hilde. You have to drop those false charges against me, and it has to be tonight. I just need you to know that if you don’t do it, you’ll learn why I call myself Shinigami first hand. I can make those lies reality Hilde. Do you really want that? I don’t want to live this life again. I lived it all my life! I don’t want to have to say goodbye to all my new friends, and because of you, I didn’t even get the chance! Do you understand any of that?” Duo was leaning into the screen, his expression a deadly smile she could not see. 

“I just… I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you… But now… Everything’s changed hasn’t it? We never even knew what I wanted…” Hilde had a look on her face that made her look amazingly frail.

“No more Hilde! You take back those lies or I make them true, understand me?” Duo had his hands planted on either side of the screen; his eyes focused on a point on the floor.

“I understand… I’m sorry… I can’t… You have to make them true then.” Hilde disconnected her side of the line before she could change her mind, eyes closed, but her face set.

Duo slammed his palms down on the table and stood from his stooped position. “Damn it, no!” 

Quatre moved to Duo, drawing the smaller man into his arms and running his hands over his back. “It’ll be alright Duo… It’ll be all right. We can still win this. She won’t get away from this so easy.”

Duo shook his head, allowing himself to be held, taking the comfort from his taller blond friend. “I promised I’d make them true Quatre… I never break promises. She has until the morning, then I have to go and deal with her.” 

Heero moved to Duo’s side, running his hand down his braid. “I’ll come with you. You won’t be left alone to deal with her.”

Trowa was the next to lend his aid. “I’ll help as well.”

Wufei nodded from his seat on a chair. “Yes, that creature deserves to get what she deserves for what pain she caused you.”

Zechs smiled a bit. “I’ll make my sister regret helping her through political means.”

Quatre laughed quietly, holding Duo closer. “We all love you Duo. We all want to help you bring her down. You won’t be the only one to keep that promise, and if you want, you’ll never have to touch her. You’ll still be making the lies true, just through us.”

Duo finally pulled back, looking around the room. “Thank you.”

* * *

Three days later there were headlines all over the news. The woman formally known as Hilde was found horribly disfigured and killed in her own home. The most horrific thing about the entire scene were the words “What can I do to make you mine?” Scrawled over and over against the walls in her own blood, and the wide smile on her face. There are multiple suspects for this murder but as of yet, there is no way to determine who was responsible, since no weapons or fingerprints that should not belong were found. 

Other headlines were even more unique. “Relena Darlian-Peacecraft has found herself in political hot water. She was impeached from her position once proof of her crimes of accepting bribery to fund a private army on her estates came to light. She’s been judged in court for a lifelong sentence in an unmentioned prison. Now in other news…"

Duo sat back in his chair with a sad sigh, looking around at the others involved in dragging the two women down. “I don’t feel guilty.”

Heero smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around Duo’s shoulders. “And you shouldn’t, because they deserved it.” 

Duo laughed a little. “You’re right. They did.”


	9. Restive Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys reading together.

There were quiet steps off to his right, and he paused in his reading with the hesitant sound. “Yes?”

The slight form of Trowa stepped up beside him, sitting on the opposite end of the couch as he regarded the other small man in silence, folding his hands in his lap.

“You’re waiting for me to start reading out loud aren’t you?” There was amusement in the voice of the blue-eyed man as he turned another page in his book.

Trowa’s reply was to move forward, leaning against the shorter man’s side and resting his head on his shoulder as his arm was thrown across his waist. There was an amused nod from the other man, and his brown hair tickled at Trowa’s face, causing a little sneeze from Trowa.

“Sorry about that love, I didn’t mean to get your nose. That had to tickle.” His words were followed by chuckles as Trowa glared, and he just wrapped his arm around his lover, tugging him closer. “I thought you wanted me to read to you? If you get mad, how can I manage that?”

Trowa sighed permissively and rested his cheek back on his lover’s shoulder, snuggling in against his chest as he looked at the book in askance. 

“Oh! I’m reading ‘The Wood Wife’ by Terri Windling, I think you’ll really like it.” The amused smile on his face grew as Trowa looked sharply back to him in askance. “Yes, I’ve read it before.” A continued stare. “It’s my favorite book.” Still more staring, which his lover somehow interpreted. “You’ll just have to see when I read, won’t you?” Trowa huffed and looked back to the book, his lover then starting to read. 

That was how Heero found them three hours later. Trowa was giving his lover an amused look since he’d fallen asleep a while back, leaving the green eyed man to read to himself, though he didn’t bother to untangle himself from his lover’s limbs. Heero had to blink at the entirely domestic sight. Seeing those two together still baffled him. “I didn’t know you were here.”

Trowa looked up from ‘his’ book, a faint smile crossing his face. “No? He didn’t mention I was back from my mission I take it.”

Heero shook his head, leaning over to ruffle the sleeping man’s hair before turning to go. “I’ll just leave you two alone then.”

Trowa raised an eyebrow, then shook his head as Heero wandered off. “But you’re asleep, aren’t you love?”

Dark blue eyes cracked open groggily. “Huh?”

“Okay, maybe you aren’t asleep.” Trowa smiled slightly and leaned down to lightly kiss the pert nose of his groggy lover. 

“You know I love you, right?” There was a blink as awareness finally returned to the longer haired man. 

Trowa’s small smile suddenly became very large. “I do now. And I love you too Duo.”


End file.
